ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Thief Solo Guide by Verbatim
Introduction Please note this guide is a current work in progress and will be updated as I continue to level Thief. I am attempting to level Thief from 1-75 by Soloing. Please do not delete or add anything to this guide. Remember that this is only a Guide and all Information contained in this Guide was based upon my personal experience and worked for me while I was doing it. Special Note Use Fields of Valor book for the Regen Tab. This will allow you to fight monsters that are considered Easy Prey with greater life sustaining chances. Best Sub Job for the Thief is Ninja. This will allow you to have Utsusemi:Ichi at 24 and Dual Wield at 20. Another option for subjob is Dancer. This sub helps greatly with Drain Samba at level 10. Also Note that the Experience you will receive from kills will be no more than 100 per kill and you may have to rest between fights. This is a long road, but all the treasures and Gil that drops becomes yours and yours alone. Levels One through Ten For these Levels, you can simply use your Level One Race Specific Gear until you reach Level Ten. Because I am a Tarutaru, I started the Leveling Process in Windurst. Levels One and Two: Fight Tiny Mandragora and Bumble Bee Levels Three through Five: Fight Savanna Rarab Levels Six through Eight: Fight Goblin Weaver, Goblin Thug and Crawler Levels Nine and Ten: Giant Bee, Yagudo Scribe, Yagudo Initiate and Yagudo Acolyte *Please Note that when you fight the Yagudo, you want to head to the North Most part of the Map on the Road towards Tahrongi Canyon. This is where they are the strongest. Levels Eleven through Twenty One For these Levels, you can head into Tahrongi Canyon for the Time Being. Levels Eleven through Fifteen: Fight Canyon Rarab, Pygmaioi and Strolling Sapling. *If you head into Tahrongi Canyon and follow the Right Wall, you will come to an area where there is a Cliff. You can fight these monsters in here continuously without Interruption from others and without fear of getting aggro from any mobs. These mobs will not aggro you and will not link to the others in this area. Levels Sixteen through Eighteen: Fight Yagudo Mendicant, Yagudo Persecutor and Yagudo Piper. Levels Nineteen through Twenty One: Fight Wild Dhalmel and Akbaba. This process is slow, but you can fight multiple enemies before having to rest. If you get the Regen Tab from the Fields of Valor book, you can fight even longer as this will keep your health up. As far as Equipment goes, you can purchase from the Auction House at Level 10 the following Equipment for stronger survival rates. Obviously a Thief can not take hits as well as a Paladin or Warrior can, so be cautious on having Old Equipment. Here is a list of what I used when I was Level 10 until I reached Level 17. Royal Footman's Bandana which gave Agility +1 Royal Footman's Vest which gave Resistance to Ice +5 Royal Footman's Gloves which gave Attack +3 Royal Footman's Trousers which gave Vitality +1 (Sorry pal, gotta call BS on this one, RFT not usable until lvl 20, please revise on the equipment you actually used...) Royal Footman's Boots which gave Resistance to Fire and Ice +3 Each Safeguard Ring x 2 for an Extra +4 to Defense (These are about 2k each on Midgardsormr at Jueno AH)